


MCYT One-Shots

by cloudynotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blood Vines, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, ClingyInnit, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Momma Puffy, Neglectful Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RFP), No Beta We Die Like Henry, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, One Shot Collection, POGG, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Phil gets yelled at, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Wilbur Soot, Rip sally, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Techno is There, The Nether (Minecraft), The Prison, Tommy is anxious in the nether because of exile, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur has Voices in his head, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), awsamdad, but he actually doesnt, dadboyhalo, thats pretty weird ngl, the egg, tommy is stuck in the prison, tommy killed him lmaoo, tubbo thinks he has horns, why do some people have their real names as their character tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudynotfound/pseuds/cloudynotfound
Summary: Just a bunch of MCYT One-shots based off of different AUs and Headcanons I find, probably only Dream SMPOh and requests are open! But just know I won't always do them.1) How Tubbo and Tommy found each other.2) Dadboyhalo3) Awesamdad4) Momma Puffy5) Bad Parent Phil6) Dream and Sapnap hug7) Tommys stuck in the prison
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 545





	1. twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: implied child abandonment

Ever since he was very young, Tommy had always wanted a twin. He had seen how close Techno and Wilbur were with each other, and ever since then he had dreamed about having that connection. 

“ Dad! Dad! I want a twin! Why are Techie and Wilby twins. Why can’t I get one? “

“ Sorry kiddo, the world doesn’t work that way. Why don’t you help me with cooking dinner? “ Phil chuckled, gesturing towards the spot next to him. 

The 5-year old frowned but went to stand by his father. He glanced outside the window to see his older brother sparring in the snow. 

“ Why can’t I fight like that!? I’m a big man now!“ Tommy complained as he scrunched his face.

“Really is that so? Don’t worry Toms you will get to learn when you get older. C’mon help me peel the potatoes. “ Phil smiled as he ruffled the blonde’s hair. 

Tommy continued to help his father, in reality he wasn’t really helping, he was just watching and yelling unreliable commands. The sound of wooden swords clashing could be heard faintly in the background.

-

Tommy walked around the forest surrounding his home, a voice in his head reminding him what Dad said. 

“ Don’t walk too far out and be home before dark! “

He didn’t need to be reminded of that, he was a big man, 5 years old age!

Walking through the forest he heard faint crying, heading towards the sound he found an opened box. He also found a small boy clutching a dirtied bee plushie silently sobbing. 

“ What are you doing in the forest by yourself? “ Tommy questioned.

“ I-I don’t know.. “ The small brunette mumbled. 

“ Well then. Hi! I’m Tommy, or Big T! “ 

“ M-My name is Toby.. “ The boy slowly started to stop crying.

“ To.. Tob.. Tubbo! “ Tommy for some reason was unable to pronounce the boy's name, after a while he finally settled on the name Tubbo. 

“ Tubbo… I like that name. “ 

“ Of course it is a great name! You see Tubbo, I’m very very smart! “ Tommy smiled, which made the boy giggle. 

The two boys talked for a couple hours, they finally stopped when Tommy noticed that it was starting to get dark.

“ Oh it looks like it's almost night. My Dad's probably wondering where I am. Why don’t you come with me, my Dad probably won’t mind you being there! “

Tubbo glances down at his bee plush. “ Can I bring my bee..? “

“ Of course you can! Though cows are better! “ 

The duo argued the whole trip back to his house. 

-

Tommy opened the door with Tubbo closely following behind him. He made sure to close the door loudly to let his family know he was home.

“ Welcome home Toms, dinner almost do- Oh it seems like you brought a friend home. Hello little guy. “ Phil welcomed as he bent down to Tubbo’s level.

“ What's your name? I’m Phil, Tommy's father. “

“ My name is Toby but Tommy calls me Tubbo.. “ Tubbo mumbled as he hid behind Tommy.

“ Hm, do you want me to call you Tubbo? “ 

Tubbo silently nodded, still hiding behind Tommy. 

“ Well dinner is already set up on the table, you two eat while I talk to Techno and Wilbur. “

Tommy nodded as he led Tubbo to the dining room.

After the two sat down Tubbo started to quickly inhale his food, the boy seemingly not to have eaten in a while.

Tommy saw how quickly Tubbo was eating and didn’t want to be left out so he too started to inhale his food.

In the end the two started choking which made the whole family come downstairs and help them not die.

The two 13-year olds finally got to see Tubbo. One, who Tubbo guessed to be Techno, had shoulder-length pink hair and seemed to be a pig-hybrid. The other, who was probably Wilbur, was tall and lanky, he also wore a red beanie and a yellow sweater with black jeans.

“ Oh Hey Tubbo. “ Wilbur said as he walked downstairs glancing at the two.

Tommy zoned out for a bit as his father and his older brother talked in the living room.

“ The boy looks only 5-years old we can’t just leave him out there! “

5-years old..

5-years old!

“ Hey Tubbo. Wanna be my twin? “ 

Tubbo turned to him confused, “ What’s a twin Tommy? “

“ Well um, a twin is someone you are really close to, like REALLY close. You are with each other through thick and thin. And you're both bestest friends! “ 

“ I can be your twin tommy.. “ Tubbo said as he fiddled with his hands. 

Tommy smiled, the biggest smile he had in a long time. He cheered but not too loudly so that he wouldn’t disrupt the conversation happening in the living room at the moment.

Tommy turned to Tubbo and Tubbo turned to Tommy.

“ Twins? “

Tommy held his pinky out waiting for Tubbo’s pinky to join it.

“ Twins. “


	2. dadboyhalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadboyhalo basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this one-shot that much. I didn't have a plan for this one but I wanted to post a chapter so here it is!

Badboyhalo walked through the nether with no real purpose, he just felt a little lonely in the big house he lived in. 

The warmth of the nether comforted him a bit. 

Crying could be heard from a distance. 

A normal human wouldn’t be able to hear the crying. But you see Bad wasn’t any normal human. He was a demon from the deepest darkest part of the underworld. 

But that was years ago, he had become more human after many years of living on Earth.

Bad headed towards the noise.

There he found a pile of rubble, he quickly went to look through it, worried whoever was in the pile could be hurt. 

The crying stopped, Bad panicked.had whatever was crying died? 

No no no no no! 

That couldn’t happen, if whatever the thing was die , he would never forgive himself.

Well he was wrong, once he reached the bottom of the rubble he found a small baby.

He slowly picked the baby, the poor little thing was exhausted, his huge hands made the small 9-month old look even more small than it already was. 

“ Sapnap.. “ Bad mumbled, the name just coming out of his mouth with no real thought.

“ That’s right! I’ll call you Sapnap. “ The small infant started to open his eyes and immediately started crying.

“ Shhh, little one, it's gonna be alright, don’t you worry. “ Bad hushed.

Sapnap continued to cry. 

Bad frowned slightly, this scene reminded him of a scene from where he was younger.

He started to hum a tune from his younger. His mother had hummed this tune once and he guessed he would do too.

The child started to calm down as they walked through the nether to Bad’s home.

“ Goodnight you little muffin. “ Bad smiled as he went through the nether portal.

-

Growing up, Bad had trouble raising Sapnap all by himself.

Raising demon children is very different from raising Blaze-hybrids. 

Once when Sapnap was around 5-years old, he sneezed and almost burnt the house down.

Even when Skeppy started to live with them and help raise Sapnap, they still had some trouble. 

When Sapnap was 13 they saw how he had some violent tendencies. Almost everyday after playing outside, he always brought back home dead rats or birds with bloodied hands. 

The problem soon stopped for a bit after Bad and Skeppy started fighting with Sapnap using wooden swords.

The sparring helped with handling his violent tendencies for a while.

The empty house was now filled with liveliness and joy.

A few years later two boys joined their diverse family, a colorblind boy and the other always wore a mask. 

Which Bad had never questioned even with the curiosity bursting inside of him.

And for the first time in forever Bad could finally smile and be happy with fear from the people around him.

-

Sapnap glanced at his communicator, seeing he got a message from Bad.

Badboyhalo: Come to the egg room.

Sapnap looked at the message confused, he quickly typed out a response.

Sapnap: Why?

Sapnap: Are you there? 

No response.

Sapnap: I’m coming.

Sapnap started heading towards the egg room, his sword in hand, trying to hide his worry for his adopted father.

He walked through the hallway, slightly seeing the vines at the end of the tunnel.

Were those vines always there?

Finally reaching the end of the doorway he saw the egg room, vines covering every inch of the big room.

Last time he came here the egg was just by itself with some vines sprouting out of it. 

He had expected the egg to grow a bit but not this much!

His eyes moved towards the corner where the egg was.

Skeppy and Bad just standing there.

At first Sapnap didn’t recognize the two, Bad’s red and black clothing was now black and white, giving off a quite creepy look.

Skeppy’s normal diamond skin was a ruby color, his permanent smile turned into a monotone look.

The two stared at him, which made Sapnap a little uncomfortable.

“ Dad? Uncle Skeppy? “ Sapnap called out trying to hide his fear.

Bad and Skeppy continued to stare at him blankly not saying a word.

.

.

.

“ Kill Him. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, ( even though I didn't like writing this ) and I'll hopefully post the next one soon!


	3. awsamdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awsamdad for the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would die for Sam Nook.
> 
> warning: suicide idealization

“ HELLO AGAIN TOMMYINNIT. '' Sam Nook said as he saw Tommy walking by.

“ What do you want this time Sam Nook? “ Tommy groaned, stopping in his tracks.

“ COULD YOU PLEASE GATHER 6 STACKS OF QUARTZ BLOCKS. “ 

Tommy stared at him obviously annoyed, “ Why the hell would you want 6 stacks of Quartz? “

“ FOR THE BIG INNIT HOTEL OF COURSE. “

Tommy continued to stare at Sam Nook.

" WELL THEN, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HELP YOU. "

" Fine, if you want. " Tommy responded, turning away to hide his appreciation for the raccoon- robot- thing's offer.

The blonde started to walk towards the nearest nether portal, with Sam Nook following closely behind.

The duo entered the nether, the warm heat hit them right as they went through the portal.

" I WILL MINE QUARTZ HERE WHILE YOU CAN COLLECT THEM OVER THERE. "

The robot pointed to a place quite a lot of blocks away from the area they were in right now.

" Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. " Tommy waved him off as he headed towards the direction Sam Nook was pointing.

Tommy did his best to hide his fear.

Even after it was months after his exile, he still was nervous in the nether. 

He watched as Sam Nook walked away, his figure getting smaller and smaller.

Tommy felt a sick feeling in his stomach.

Why did Sam Nook leave him, he didn't like being alone, even though he would never admit it.

Tubbo left him.

Wilbur left him.

Phil,

Techno,

Eret,

Dream.

And Sam Nook too.

He promised.

He promised.

He said that he would always protect me-

Before he knew it he was standing by the edge staring longingly at the lava below.

It looked so warm and welcoming...

Why did it have to look so inviting?

Tommy imagined what it felt like to lay in it.

It would be so much better for everyone if he just-

-

Sam Nook started to collect the Quartz he needed for the hotel.

He took one glance at where Tommy was mining. 

He wasn't there.

Instead he stood on the edge of a cliff staring at the lava under him.

Sam Nook started to analyze the situation.

Subject: TommyInnit

Status: Code Red

Solution: Code Omega, Contact Awesamdude.

Sam was immediately teleported to the nether, he looked around confused.

Finally looking down he noticed Sam Nook.

" Oh Hey Sam Nook, aren't you supposed to be working on the hotel? "

Sam Nook stared blankly at the creeper-hybrid as he pointed towards where Tommy was standing.

Sam's eyes widened under the gas mask, " Oh no. " he whispered under his breath.

He started to rush towards Tommy, clearly panicked.

He remembered what Dream told the Warden, another robot he made specifically for the prison.

The memory making him sick to the stomach, the sick man bragged about what he did to Tommy during his exile.

The manipulation.

By now he was running towards Tommy.

Once he finally reached the place where the boy was standing. 

He pulled him back from the edge by his shirt, once he was safely away from the edge he bent down to the kid's level.

" Hey Tommy.. "

The boy stared blankly at him, his eyes glassy looking like he was about to cry.

" Can I touch you? "

Tommy nodded slightly, giving him the permission to hug and comfort him.

Sam quickly pulled him into a hug, softly stroking his hair, Tommy starting to sob into his shirt.

" Shhh, it's going to be okay, I'm here. " Sam hushed.

" I-I c-can't breathe. " 

" Follow my breathing kid. "

Sam started to breathe dramatically to make it easier for Tommy to follow his breathing.

Slowly but surely Tommy started to calm down, but continued to cry.

" There you go Tommy, it's going to be okay don't you worry. "

" Will you promise not to leave me? " Tommy questioned, his voice small, extremely different from his usual tone. 

" Never, I promise. "

Sam hugged him tighter to give him more comfort.

" Thank you Dad. "

The gas mask hid the shocked look on his face, but it quickly turned into a warm smile.

" No problem Kiddo. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! And feel free to give some ideas for some one-shots!


	4. momma puffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momma Puffy POG
> 
> warning: self hatred ig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like I really needed to write this. The double standards, really needed to be pointed out.

" YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SCHLATT! "

Those words haunted him to this day.

He couldn't even remember who said those words to him, maybe it was Tommy, who knows.

Tubbo stared at himself in the mirror, big horns sprouted from either side of his head. 

A reminder of the fact that,

He was a monster.

He was like Schaltt.

The person he despised, the person who executed him, the person who made so many people suffer.

He raised his hands wanting to rip those wretched things off his head.

But for some reason he stopped, his hand instead going towards his communicator.

He fingers going towards the last person he messaged, Puffy.

Tubbo: hey puffy, could you come to my house? I need a little help

Puffy: Sure Tubbo, ill come in a minute.

Tubbo dropped his communicator on the table to the side of him. 

He continued to stare at himself in the mirror, he didn't want to be like Schaltt.

He couldn't,

Tommy would hate him,

Quackity would hate him,

Funny would hate him,

Everyone would hate.

If they didn't hate him already.

Big fat cartoon-like tears dripped down his face.

Loud knocks interrupted his thoughts.

He quickly rushed towards the door, wiping his tears with his sleeve in the process. 

He fumbled over himself as he opened the door to see a worried looking Puffy.

“ Oh Hey Puffy. “ Tubbo mumbled, looking to hide his red puffy eyes.

“ Tubbo are you okay? I’ve been knocking and calling your name for a while. “ She questioned as she entered the 17-year old’s house.

“ Puffy, am I a bad person? “

Puffy looked shocked, “ Nonono, you're not a bad person Tubbo, what makes you think that? “

“ I exiled my best friend, I executed Techno, I’ve been a terrible president. “ 

Tubbo started crying again, a voice in his head telling him.

Why are you crying? 

There is no reason for you to cry. 

There are way more people who deserve the attention Puffy is giving you.

Puffy pulled Tubbo into a comforting hug.

“ You know what Tubbo? Here's something most of the “adults” of the server don’t understand. You, Tommy and Ranboo are **children** , even though you may not like it or not, you three are still children. You all shouldn’t have to worry about wars, you should be living out your lives, you were all forced to grow up too fast. You shouldn’t even be president, who let a kid be president! People should know that you won’t be able to handle the task, you still haven’t fully developed mentally. And the adults fail to recognize that! You exiled Tommy because it's what you thought was best for your country. Kids shouldn’t have to make that decision! “ 

Tubbo watched as Puffy ranted, each word gave him more and more comfort. 

“ But Puffy, I’m just like Schaltt! Everybody thinks so, these horns on my head prove that even more.. “ 

Puffy bent down to Tubbo’s level, “ What horns Tubbo? “ She went to touch his hair, softly brushing it. “ See there nothing there? Nobody thinks that you're like Schaltt, And if anyone thinks that, they’re wrong, it’s not your fault, it never was. “

“ You are Tubbo. The amazing, strong, kind, Tubbo. “ 

Tubbo looked at Puffy, “ You’re not lying? Right? “

“ I would never Tubbo. “

She pulled Tubbo into another hug. 

“ Thank you Puffy. “

“ Your welcome Tubbo. “

“ That’s what mothers do, my little Duckling. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm actually really happy with this one. Feel free to give ideas, well that's it. I'll see you next time.


	5. this is my family, which doesn't include you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of Phil neglecting his two children, he finally comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to yell at c!phil :D
> 
> warning: character death but it is only talked about, child neglect

Wilbur could remember the time when Phil promised to take him to town to get a new guitar.

The next day he left to go on another adventure with Techno, his twin.

He remembered Tommy’s first steps.

When Tommy lost his first tooth.

That time when Tommy asked who the blonde man in the pictures was, Wilbur told him it was his father, Tommy didn’t really believe him.

The first time Tommy called him Dad.

The time when he decided to not call his father Dad, he didn’t deserve that title.

The first mob Tommy had ever killed, Wilbur was so proud of him.

When the voices became too much and he almost hurt Tommy, he couldn’t forgive himself.

On Tommy's 6th birthday, he asked why the blonde man in the pictures wasn’t there.

Wilbur couldn’t answer.

He remembered when Tommy’s wings started to sprout from his back, from the information from the books he read, Tommy wasn’t supposed to start to grow his wings until a few years later. It was a bloody mess, Wilbur having no idea what to do, he was a mere fox hybrid after all, not like the majestic species his father was.

He remembered when Sally moved in with them, the two lovers happy together and Sally acting as a mother-figure to Tommy.

He remembered when Fundy was born, Sally only having him and some doctor, there with her. 

He remembered when Sally drowned, he didn’t leave his room for weeks.

He remembered when his son asked him where his mother was, he told him she was a fish, she now has to stay in the water forever.

He remembered when he didn’t even think about Phil anymore, he was only just a memory left behind at the back of his mind.

He was happy, Him, Tommy and Fundy were Happy.

-

“ I’m gonna go upstairs for a bit. You can make your own dinner, okay? “ He turned around to walk upstairs a 5-year old Fundy, walking behind him.

Tommy nodded, turning his head to continue to read a book Wilbur forced him to read.

A knock came from the door.

Tommy walked up to it, leaving his book on the ground. He wasn’t worried there was no one around this area, and if there was someone they were probably lost or someone Tommy could handle.

He opened the door to find a man with a blonde man with a green and white bucket hat and the other was a piglin-hybrid, he wore a royal cape.

He was confused as to who these people were, but then he remembered one of them were from the pictures.

“ Hey, you're that man from the pictures! “ The 13-year old exclaimed.

“ Tommy is that you? “ 

“ Thats me. Who are you? “

“ Tommy, I’m your Dad. Didn’t you know? “ He turned to the guy with pink hair, “ This is you older brother, Techno. “

Tommy looked confused, “ Dad? You're my Dad! “ He pointed towards Techno, “ And you’re my brother!? “

Tommy looked at them in shock, as Wilbur came downstairs, holding Fundy’s hand.

“ Phil. “

“ Oh Hey Wilbur! You have a son now that's grea- “

“ Get out. “ 

“ What do you mean Wilbur, I’m your Dad- “

“ I said get out. “

Tommy looked at the two confused, what was happening? 

“ Hey Wilbur, you shouldn’t talk to Dad like that. “

“ Oh shut up Technoblade, you have no say in this, Mr Favourite child. “ Wilbur said as he waved his hand around dramatically.

“ Son- “

“ You have no right to call me that, you lost your right to call me that the day you left me and Tommy. You left me, a 10-year old, to look after a baby! While you and Techno went on your little adventures the world. “

Tommy started to get scared, he had never seen Wilbur yell that, Fundy looked like he was on the verge of tears, Fundy never liked yelling.

Wilbur bent down to the two, “ Go upstairs with Fundy, okay? They’ll leave by morning and tomorrow we can have pancakes! “

Tommy bit his lips trying not to cry, he too never liked yelling, as he walked upstairs with Fundy.

“ Did you know Tommy has wings? I had no idea what to do, you weren’t there, you never were! You were supposed to be there, you were supposed to help and comfort him, but you didn’t! You decided Techno was more important than both me and Tommy! You always said you never played favourites, you lied. “

“ Techno needed me, his voices- “

“ I NEEDED YOU! Did you know I had voices too? You probably didn’t, I can’t count how many times I had to stop myself from hurting Tommy or Fundy! I have to suppress myself every single day, but you decided Techno needed you more than me! “

Wilbur was crying by now, maybe it was from anger or maybe sadness, he didn’t know. 

“ Yeah, I have a son, I had no one to help me to raise him after my lover died, you were supposed to be there Phil! I shouldn’t have Tommy to help me who's barely even a teenager! “

“ Please. Just get out. This is no longer your home. “

“ If that's what you want, son- WIlbur. “ Phil responded as the two left the home.

Wilbur watched as the two walked through the snow, getting smaller and smaller, he waited for at least one of them to look back with a face filled with regret.

Neither of them did.

He sighed as he closed the door, walking up the stairs to find a Tommy sitting by the top of the stairs with a sleeping Fundy next to him. 

“ I’m sorry you had to hear that. “ Wilbur sighed as he pulled Tommy into a hug.

He felt relieved, finally being able to yell at the person who made him feel so much pain.

But at least one thing came out of it, he was able to be with his real family.

The two sat there and hugged for a while, feeling content with the comfortable silence.

“ Hey Wil? “

“ Yes Toms? “

“ Thank you. “

“ For what? “

“ For being more of a dad than my actual father. “

“ Oh, Your welcome Toms. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Just know that I am going to go on a probably short break, school stuff ig.


	6. " dream tried to swim in lava. "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally gets to hug Sapnap again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyo, im backk. Sorry for the break D:. But heres a short chapter for y'all.
> 
> warning: suicide? character death

Sapnap embraced Dream in a hug. 

The warmth gave comfort for the fact Dream was always so cold. 

Dream missed this, he and Sapnap had never hugged in a while. 

The two best friends had become more distant over the years.  
Why was that again? 

~~It was because of him.~~

Well, nevermind that. Sapnap was finally hugging him again!

Was Sapnap always this warm?

Well he was always warm, he was a blaze-hybrid after all. 

But when did he become so hot? 

He felt like he was in the nether for some reason. 

And this wasn’t some normal hug, it felt like Sapnap was hugging his whole body, something a normal person probably couldn’t do. 

He wasn’t looking at Sapnap either, his eyes were closed for some reason. 

Which is what he didn't want to happen, he wanted to see Sapnap’s face. Not a black void. 

For some reason it felt painful.

Hugs weren’t supposed to be like that. 

Sapnap would never hurt him, right? 

-

Awsamdude looked at his communicator.

He groaned once he looked at the message that popped up on his screen.

He got up as he walked up to the prison, leaving his communicator on the table he was sitting at. 

And if you look closer, you can finally see the message that popped up.

“ Dream tried to swim in lava. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokok, i wrote this before tommy's death, and i was planning to make this about forgiving dream and stuff. But I changed i rewrote it to not make it so, eh-? Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I see you next time :D!


	7. stuck in the prison... -with a dead body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory. Tommy's stuck in the prison with a dead body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(( the place where I stored my ideas and stories somehow deleted all my works so i wont be posting that much cause I cant remember the ideas D:
> 
> warning: character death, dead body- not really described, panic attack?

He was dead.

He killed him.

He was a murderer.

Tommy looked over to Dream’s dead body, his smiley face mask hauntedly stared back at him. 

Before Dream died, he gave no fight. He just let Tommy kill him.

In the moment he only felt rage, his hands were still bruised from the incident.

But in all that rage he didn’t realise the consequences. He never thinks about the consequences.

What he didn’t see is that, if he killed Dream he would be trapped in the prison, forever. Everyone thought he was dead, so no one would probably know if he was even there. 

Panic filled his chest. 

He was stuck in a room, a small one, with his dead **abuser**. 

He backed away into the corner. 

Rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his knees.

It's gonna be okay.

It's gonna be okay.

It’s gonna be okay.

Sam always told him this whenever he felt this way.

It would work right?

Right?

It didn’t-

He couldn’t breathe-

And no one was there to help him.

The smell of gunpowder filled the air. 

He hated the smell of gunpowder.

It brought up terrible memories.

_‘ If you want to be a hero, Tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE! ‘_

_‘ Put your stuff in the hole, Tommy. ‘_

Nononono, stop thinking about that. 

He turned around to punch the wall behind him.

The blackstone walls made his already bruised fists hurt even more. 

The blackstone walls reminded him of more terrible memories.

_‘ It was never meant to be. ‘_

The walls of L’manberg too.

Making him feel even more trapped.

He started to pace around the tiny room.

He felt like his head started to spin.

His mind going to the infamous man with a smiley face mask.

Even though the green bastard was dead, his spirit was still inside his mind.

_‘ Tommy why would you do this to your friend? ‘_

The voice whispered to him.

Get out. gEt OuT. getoutgetout **getout. getoutGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT.**

_‘ Now that isn’t how you should talk to your friend isn’t it Tommy? ‘_

He clutched his head, it throbbed in his hands and hurt so much. 

He grabbed Dream- no his **abusers’s** mask, as he cried in the process.

********

********

He walked over to the lava surrounding the room.

The lava stared at him, waiting for what he was going to do.

He was forced to stare at one of his enemies.

_‘ Come on we’re waiting for you. ‘_

It told him.

He shook his head, no, he can’t die again. He just got his life back. 

_‘ Are you sure about that? ‘_

Yes, yes, yes. I’m sure, I’m sure- I swear. 

Tommy looked back up at the lava, but it looks so welcoming. Everyone still thought he was dead, so why shouldn’t he make it true?

The blonde boy walked up to the lava, the warmth hitting him.

_‘ Stop. ‘_

A voice that wasn’t Dream. Wasn’t Wilbur. Wasn’t Schaltt. It was.. Sam?

_‘ Please don’t do this. Me and Puffy are waiting for you. ‘_

Even though the voice wasn’t actually Sam, it still convinced him.

His body rejected the voice and stayed by the warm liquid’s side.

“ SAM! PLEASE HELP! “ Tommy screamed, trying to stop his body.

He looked down at the mask that was in his hands.

Tommy brought his hand up towards the lava as he let the mask burn.

The action made him notice something.

The lava was falling, lowering towards the ground.

As Tommy looked up he saw someone scream his name, while running across the bridge towards the prison cell.

“ TOMMY! “

“ Sam-! “ Tommy choked out.

Once Sam finally reached Tommy he embraced each other in a hug. 

Tommy finally started to let all the tears out as he finally reunited with Sam.

Sam ignored the fact that Tommy was alive, even though everyone thought he was dead.

And the fact that Dream’s dead body was in the corner of the room.

His top priority was getting Tommy back home and safe.

“ Shhh Tommy, I’m here, your Dad’s here. “ Sam soothed as he stroked the blonde’s hair.

“ You're safe now. “

“ Dream’s gone, and I'm here now. “

The two stayed on the ground, Tommy sobbing into Sam’s shirt and Sam soothing Tommy, whispering comforting words.

“ It's going to be okay. “

“ It’s going to be okay. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D remember you are free to give prompts in the comments, i really need them right now lmao. Also! Thank you so much for 4000 hits and almost 500 kudos! I forgot to thank you all so here it is! Anyways ill see you next time!


End file.
